Ordinary Girl
by Trillian42
Summary: Just a short little story of Kim and Ron hooking up after a mission. A quiet night between two friends becomes something more... My first story so be nice! Ya, I'm a KR shipper. See continuation in Ordinary Girl II: Devotion and Fidelity.
1. Sunrise Motel

**Title:** Original Girl  
**Author:** Trillian42  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Description:** This is just a quick little story I've been thinking up for some time now. The rating may be a bit off (I'm still new at this) but most of the 'adult' material is light and sweet. Anyways, Read and Review! I need to hear what you all think.  
**Parts in Total:** Six. There is a sequel for any intrested parties.  
**Rating:** Teen, I don't know, probably less but just to be safe. Nothing too bad.  
**Spoilers:** None really. Meaningless fluff.  
**Pairing:** Kim and Ron, who else?  
**Category:** Romance, fluff through and through  
**Distribution Rights:** I don't mind if you publish this elsewhere as long as I'm credited. Please email me and let me know first though. I'm pretty easy-going.  
**Disclaimer:** Okay, I have no money, Only the idea for this story is mine… so don't sue me! KP is property of Disney, you know all that good stuff.  
**Author's Notes:** I wrote this as a standalone story... but as you can see, it's increased in size. This is my first fic, hope you enjoy regardless. FYI, I'm looking for a BETA, so let me know if you're interested. If you notice any mistake, let me know. Anyways, enough of my rambling, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ron was exhausted. Not that this mission was much more difficult than any other. Kim did what she did best as he had fumbled with the controls of an extremely large and seemingly menacing guise of Drakken's newest 'evil death ray'. By the time Shego and Drakken found themselves sharing a car ride with the authorities, it was well past midnight. Thus, half-way around the world, they had taken refuge in a small motel near the crime scene.

The room was minute, the beds were lumpy and reeked of god knows what, but to Ron, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Well, most beautiful next to KP, but he was _SO NOT_ going to get into it. Thinking impure thoughts about his best friend lying in the next bed probably wasn't the best idea.

Keeping true to his promise, every conscious thought fled his body as he fell to the divan. Not even bothering to take off his mission clothes, he pulled back the covers and collapsed beneath the sheets. It was so warm, cozy; Ron could almost pretend he was at home… almost.

* * *

Ron was unsure exactly what had caused him to awaken so suddenly. 'Mom'll want to know what woke me up so easily' Ron thought. He was renowned for his deep sleeping, especially after missions. Turning over in the bed, attempting to get comfortable, Ron realized that he wasn't the only one awake. 

Kim was standing by the large window their room offered. She was dressed in a petite pick tank top and matching shorts. He couldn't help be drawn in by her image. Her long red hair was glowing in the moonlight. A full moon was half-visible behind Kim's head. Her expression was somewhere between immense concentration and abstract randomness. In all the long years of being best friends, Ron had never seen Kim look so lost and yet at peace in her life.

Apparently Kim had felt Ron's eyes on her, as her head tilted slightly and she shot him a sweet innocent smile. Ron shot her a weak smile and casually looked away, trying not to blush ferociously. Eventually he decided it was safe to glance at Kim again, but as his eyes made a round-trip, he saw her emerald eyes were still on him. With a slightly amused smile, she beckoned him towards her.

"Hey Ron, come and look at this." It was said simply; a request that while being only a request was seemingly an order at the same time. Rolling effortlessly out of bed and silently cursing god for giving him the ability to roll casually out of bed and trip anywhere else, making a complete fool on himself.

He brought himself up next to Kim, slightly behind her, unsure as to what he was looking at. She smiled at him and pointed out towards the bay. On the opposite coast there seemed to be a party; talking, laughter and music could be heard lightly on the wind. But the truly amazing sight was the water lay before them. It was untouchable. The waves gently rippled of their own accord, reflecting the endless beauty of the sky in its depths.

"This is why I do it. So the sun can rise… so the ocean can beat. I do it all those people who have a peaceful, simple life I can never have... For good to triumph over evil…" Kim stated, almost in a whisper.

Unsure of how to respond Ron looked out at the peaceful waters, which come early morning would have young children splashing playfully at its coast. However, for the moment, it was still- almost waiting for something to happen.

"You did well today KP," Ron reassured to his best friend, "you made a difference". It was true; everything she did was for the world to see. Everything the world saw on TV, it was all a show for them. It was nights like this that showed KP's real nature. She just wanted to settle down and be a regular girl.

"WE made a difference today Ron," and she gently took his hand in hers and squeezed gently. "I couldn't save the world without you". So with those simple words, she turned back to the window, still clutching his hand tightly within her own. For a moment, Ron was lost to reason. Every ounce of his being longed to take Kim into his arms and hold her close forever. "It really is beautiful…"Kim's voice trailed off, her voice almost a whisper to herself, barely comprehendible.

"Yes…" Ron began, a lump growing quickly in his throat threatened to choke him rather then let him speak. "Yes you are." He took a deep breath, praying he hadn't pushed to hard, to suddenly. Kim turned to look at him, eyes probing into his mortal soul, searching for truth. She found nothing but friendship, compassion and love in his eyes.

With that Kim let out a gentle sigh, she leant back against Ron's chest, gently dropping one of his hands and reaching for the other. She placed the palm of his newly confiscated hand apprehensively on her waist. Ron sensed what she was trying to do and rapped his other arm around her waist as she gently melted into him.

Ron's hands were tenderly stroking the exposed skin under her short tank. Kim softly placed her hands over his, fingers interlocking. Ron rested his chin on her shoulder, breathing in her freshly washed hair. He gently caressed her hair out of the way so he could see the beautiful view more clearly.

Apparently, they had been asleep longer then Ron supposed. The sun was beginning to ascend from the dark depth it had resided in for the night. The moment was so perfect. Ron let a soft kiss linger on Kim's neck. It was delicate, almost non-existent. Suddenly Kim pulled away and Ron thought he had pushed too far to fast. Quickly and nervously dropping his arms to his side, his eyes found the carpeting immensely interesting.

He felt Kim brush by, heading for bed. Ron turned back to the window. The sun was rising, a new day was beginning and Kim had realized that he wasn't right for her. There was so much more to dating then love. And while Ron could offer Kim all the love he held in his heart for her, he was no match for guys like Mankey or Brikk. Kim deserved more than he could ever give.

Kim's voice calling him was a pleasant surprise, breaking the serenity of the room. Ron's chin quite literally hit the ground when he saw Kim. She was curled, happily snuggled into his bed. Half of the bed lay uncovered as Kim indicating he should move closer. Gulping down the fear that had amassed in the second since he had turned around he moved to the bed, silently lying down beside Kim, unsure what this would mean.

Kim, to the outside world, was a girl who knew what she wanted. For the second Ron's head touched his pillow, Kim had her head resting in the grove of his shoulder blade. One arm wrapped around him to land confidently on his chest. Her body turned sideways so her whole body was pressed against him.

Ron was nervous unsure of what to do. "Just hold me. I just want to be a regular girl and… I want to wake up in your arms. Please Ron…" her voice had trailed off slowly, her voice betraying her actions. Kim seemed forward, but Ron could tell she was just as scared as he was.

So without a word, Ron's arms, yet again, rapped around Kim's body, although this time, one hand rested on the small of her back and the other played softly with her hair. Apparently, they were both still exhausted because Ron's last conscious though was that Kim looked so peaceful when she slept, you would never know she wasn't an ordinary girl.

* * *


	2. Love and War

**Title:** Original Girl  
**Author:** Trillian42  
**Author's Notes:** Okay, I was planning for this being a short, one chapter story, but OG is back, due to popular demand. Thank you everyone who reviewed, for giving me the confidence to continue and helping me fix some mistakes. If you notice any mistake, let me know. Anyways, enough of my rambling, hope you enjoy.

**Triaxx2:** Thank you for the compliment. Glad you liked it! **Matri:** I thought so, thank you very much. **AkaOkamiRyu:** Thank you so much for the beautiful review. It helped give me the courage to continue publishing. I'm in your debt :-) **shepyt:** Glad you thought so! **bluejolteon:** Thank you so much for the review. I'm really glad you appreciate my writing style! Obviously I'm updating thanks to your review, hope you enjoy it! **gargoylesama:** LOL. Glad you enjoyed it and took time to review. I hoped I wasn't being overly sappy, thanks for letting me know it wasn't. I'll take your advice and keep writing. **captainkodak1:** Thanks for mentioning the spelling. I took a look and suddenly they all popped out. Thanks for mentioning it. I'm glad you liked my 'after the mission' answers. I aim to please. **campy:** I will definitely try to keep posting. Thanks for the review.

**This one's for BlueJolteon, who requested a new chapter and everyone else who reviewed, I love you guys! **

* * *

Through the window of a lonely motel, the sun beat down lightly on the sleeping bodies of the two companions. Neither had wakened and seemed content to remain in each others arms forever. The couples were untouched by anything in the physical world, until the seemingly endless peace was broken by a familiar sound.

"BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP" the Kimmunicator sung brightly, unaware of the emotional depth the room had been thrust into.

Kim stirred, moaning softly, sinking deeper into Ron's arms. Trust Wade to ruin a perfect night. Looking over at Ron, she decided to answer the Kimmunicator before it woke him. Yawning lightly, Kim gingerly loosened Ron's arms from around her waist. Rolling to face the bedside table, the Kimmunicator came into view. With an unsteady hand reaching for the small device, she grasped it tightly just as it rang loudly a second time.

Grumbling slightly, Kim returned to Ron's arms and clicked the Kimmunicator online. "What's the sitch Wade?" Kim questioned in a quiescent tone.

"Ron still out cold?" Wade questioned in a low tone.

"Yeah, out like a light. What's up?"

"Thought you'd want to know, I found you a ride home… should be there within the hour."

"Thanks Wade. You so rock!" Satisfied that his friends would make it home okay, Wade signed off.

Clicking her link to Wade off-line, Kim tossed the Kimmunicator onto her barely-used bed. Kim's eyes roamed back to Ron. He seemed so tranquil, untroubled by the world. His face seemed more youthful; bring flashbacks to the moment they had met.

* * *

Kim had not been having a good day. Her parents had promised that she would make new friends at Pre-K, but so far, she'd spent the day alone. Looking across the endless stream of blacktop with frustration, she saw a small boy with golden hair sitting alone. He looked bored; exceedingly bored and she felt drawn to him. 

Nervously, she walked up to him. Once she had reached him, she anxiously dug her foot futilely at the blacktop. He looked up from the ground and met eyes. Grinning the feeble smile she now knew so well, he rose to his feet.

"Hi" Kim said, taking the initiative to begin their conversation, "I'm Kim, Kim Possible".

Uneasily the boy reached out and shook her hand as he'd seen his father do to his new teacher before his parents left him in the forlorn prison of the schoolyard. "Umm… I'm Ron… Stoppable."

Kim smiled sweetly at the boy, whom she already knew would be her new best friend. "Wanna go play on the swing set?" She questioned, with sudden confidence.

"Sure" Ron replied instantly grabbing her hand and pulling her excitedly towards the aforementioned equipment. Kim just smiled to herself. 'I made a new friend' she thought, 'we'll be best friends forever!'

* * *

It had been the best decision Kim ever made, to introduce herself to Ron, and she barely remembered why. The time before Ron had come into her life was a blur. Looking down at her best friend, Kim realized that Ron was the reason she was who she was. Without Ron, who knows how messed up she would be. He kept her real, down to Earth. 

Kim glanced at her watch and winced. It was nearly noon. Had they really slept all the time? Kim resigned to wake Ron from his sleep. "Ron..." Kim tried in almost a whisper. She gained no response from Ron and raised her voice slightly. "Ron!" Still no response. Leaning in close to his ear, Kim yelled "RON!"

The last calling of his name had awakened Ron. He was visibly startled by the sudden commotion. He jumped half-up and tumbled off the edge of the bed. Kim, still in his arms, was at Ron's mercy as he fell onto his back on the barely padded floor. Kim landing with a thud on top of him.

"Jesus KP! What was that?" Ron questioned awkwardly trying to catch his breath. Kim did not say a word but suddenly burst out laughing. She collapsed on Ron's chest laughing so hard tears rolled down her cheeks. "That was so not funny KP!" Ron voiced, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Okay KP, you asked for it." With those words, Ron toppled over pressing Kim to the floor and leaning over her. Kim still hadn't stop laughing when Ron reached for her exposed stomach and began methodically tickling her. Kim giggled and tried to push Ron's hands away.

"No fair! Ron!" Kim responded with unintelligibly laughs and cries of pleasure

"Hey, all's fair in love and war KP" Ron replied self-assuredly. Finally, Ron stopped tickling her. Kim used the opportunity to flip Ron over, leaving her with the tactical advantage. Ron just laughed and pulled her close to him. Kim's laughter quieted instantly as she felt Ron underneath her. Kim laid her head on his chest and felt his heart beat.

* * *

I know it ends kind of suddenly but I'm not sure which course I'm going to take the story and I need some time to think. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Just a Dream?

**Title:** Original Girl  
**Author:** Trillian42  
**Author's Notes:** Okay people, I am on my third chapter now and I think I know which way this story is headed (finally, my muse seemed to have taken a short vacation) Anyways, Hope you all enjoy the next installment. 

**Captainkodak1:** I am definitely trying to get the spelling better. I was away from home without my spell-checker for the first two chapters, so with any luck, now it will be much better. Glad you liked the 'all's fair in love and war' quote. I though it would be fun to throw it a little joke that shows how close they are without either noticing. **Blue Hippo:** I am glad you liked it. I'll keep new chapters coming. **Spitfire F.22:** Thank you for the compliment. I would appreciate anything you can do but I know what you mean. Editing is not my strong point either. You're so sweet. Moreover, thank you for adding me to your favourite story/ author list. That means a lot to me. **Campy:** I wondered who would point that out. I was thinking the same thing to myself, but I have no idea how they really met. I replaced this one day I was feeling like rewriting. **Triaxx 2:** I cannot wait for interactions either. I am hoping to introduce someone new within the next few chapters. Anyone in particular you are interested in seeing? (That's a question directed at anyone reading) **AkaOkamiRya:** Your review definitely helped me out. I'm getting a lot more courage, not only with publishing, but in my classes too. I'm glad the characters have a sense of being. I tried to blend in how I would feel in that situation, because I really believe that Kim would just want to be a average girl some days. Thank you for letting me know I can take my time. Really helps me feel less pressured. **Ranger117:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so. I appreciate your support. **Forlong:** Thanks for the rating advice. I don't think my story is going to get that progressive, so maybe I will bump the rating down. **warprince2000:** Thank you. I'll try to update, I'm kind of sick at the moment but I'll try :-) **minigus513:** Pray to god I post… which god I wonder ;-) LOL, thank you for the review.

**This one is for AkaOkamiRya, who told me to follow my heart.**

* * *

Ron's heartbeat was erratic. 'My god, Kim is actually lying on me!' She seemed reasonably satisfied to remain there indefinitely. As she let loose a placid, relaxed sigh, Ron realized that this was the absolute perfect moment imaginable. This almost warranted being awakened from his dream. Kim suddenly tensed, shooting half-up from Ron's embrace. 

"Our ride's going to be here soon," she explained to her confused and slightly embarrassed best friend. Ron nodded, they had been gone for 24 hours straight, it was time to go home. "I'm going to hit the showers…" Kim whispered timidly as she slid softly from Ron's affectionate grasp. Ron smiled nonchalantly as he found his feet. Kim smiled weakly at her closest companion and made a rapid retreat to the adjoined bathroom.

Ron waited till the door was firmly closed behind Kim to collapse onto his temporary bed. Some days it almost seemed that Kim might be interested in taking their friendship to the next level. Days like this one left him with more unanswered questions then in Barkin's history class. Kim seemed almost flirty with him, but then would excuse herself and return a new person.

Ron allowed himself a small moment of self-reflection… that dream had been a real revelation.

* * *

Ron had awaken in a room not too different then the one he now occupied. It seemed more homely, with a definite woman's touch. Glancing over at the clock on his bedside, the numbers 7, 4 and 2 assaulted him. Groaning slightly, he sunk deeper into the bed, tired for some unknown reason. Ron's departure into the unconscious world was abruptly delayed when a relaxed sigh emanated from the left side of the bed he now occupied. 

Moving quickly onto his back, Ron's eyes inquired as to the source of the disturbance. Instantly his eyes were assaulted by a mass of long red hair. Lifting himself up unconscientiously and tenderly brushing her tresses to glimpse her face. The truth was realized as Kim's face was revealed beneath the messy crimson locks. She was vaguely aged, but was without any doubt, his Kim. She wakened at his touch and tumbled into his arms. Ron wasn't sure exactly what was happening but was more than willing to hold Kim in his arms.

"Good morning Ronny" she mumbled into his torso.

"Morning Kim" Ron replied, unsure what else needed to be said.

"Is it eight yet?" she questioned in a tone that revealed this a commonly asked question.

"Yeah, almost… 7:50 or something" Ron answered, not wanted to drop his arms from around her to check again. Estimation would do. Just as Ron was assembling some sense of order about this new world he had been thrust into, an unexpected noise entered the room.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Time for breakfast!" Ron almost shot straight up at the words. Mom? Dad? What petrified Ron was how natural it seemed to be wakened by their kids. Soon two bodies leapt onto the queen sized bed and began jumping. There were two children, which appeared to be twins of about six. The boy had blonde hair that fell into his eyes as he jumped. The girl looked exactly as Kim had, the day the friends had met. Both had shining emerald green eyes that glowed of joy, contentment and curiosity.

The little girl fell to her knees and crawled in between Kim and Ron's arms. She faced Ron and with a sweet and innocent smile, she whispered "Morning mommy. Morning daddy… did we wake you?" She seemed almost scared that she had done something wrong.

Kim laughed lightly and cuddled the girl to her. "Of course not baby". The girl seemed satisfied with this answer and returned to the end of the bed where her brother was now sitting quietly.

"Mommy…" the little boy began softly. Kim's smile urged the boy to continue. "Are we going to go visit 'nuncle Wade today?"

"You bet kiddo" Kim grinned at her offspring, rewarded with two priceless smiles. "Why don't you two go pack, while your father and I get breakfast ready?" Like a shot, the two kids beamed at each other and ran off to the room that was evidently theirs.

Once the door had banged shut behind the twins, Kim carefully leaned over Ron to give him a light, meaningful kiss. "Love you Ron" Kim divulged to her partner. The words echoed in Ron's head. Love you Ron… Ron! RON!

* * *

The next thing Ron knew, her was back in reality, lying on the floor with Kim laughing hysterically at the predicament the two found themselves in. After looking closely at Kim's face, he was slightly disappointed to see that this was not the Kim in his dream. On the other hand, he was thrilled to see her potential to become that Kim as she collapsed onto his pecks. 

Ron was still lying, thinking about the time he and Kim had spent together. It wasn't hard to get lost in the endless memories of friendship and love. Ron drifted off, his mind wandering thousands of kilometers and years away. Unexpectedly, the sound of the bathroom door pulled him back to reality. Kim stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her chest and long dripping hair graced her shoulders.

* * *

Yes, I know it's a quick one, but I promise, they are getting longer. Now that I'm home, the ideas are amassing and preparing and attack ;-). Review and I will love you forever! I'll try to add a new chapter soon… I'm feeling really sick though... 


	4. The Truth About Love

**Title:** Original Girl  
**Author:** Trillian42  
**Author's Notes:** Okay, I know I promised some fun interactions, (chapter 2?) but I think I'll take the story another direction. I'm going to have about ½ dozen chapters, then later, maybe a sequel. 

**Aero Tendo:** Thank you, I'm glad you like the way the story is headed and think the characters feel human (and hopefully true to themselves). I appreciate your review. **Sand Lord:** I'm glad you think its wonderful. I hope I'm doing the romance okay. Look forward to more of your reviews in the future. **Salimoo:** Thanks. Any advice for me in the future? **Blue Hippo:** LOL, I'm glad my muse has returned from vacation too. I'm not sure how the dream is going to play into the overall storyline other then random quotes from it flashing him back. I kind of hope it's a premonition ;-) Thank you, your review made me feel much better :-) **RamaFan:** Pleased to learn you think so highly of my chapters. Hope I can keep writing things you'll enjoy. Thank you so much for reviewing. **Triaxx2:** LOL, I liked the dream scene too. You gave me just the reaction I was looking for. Sweet but not too sugary. **AkaOkamiRyu:** Thanks so much for the heartwarming review (plural actually). Glad you've taken such an interest; to have someone of your talent like my work feels great. Thank you for being so worried about me, but I'm feeling much better now. It brightens me up hearing all these amazing review. **Warprince2000:** I'll try to update soon. Glad you like the story. **Jasminevr:** LOL, I totally agree ;-) what can I say, I'm a sucker when it comes to the whole best-friend romance thing. **Shepyt:** LOL. Thanks, I thought so too. Glad you do. **Mysterioso1:** I'm glad you've taken an interest in my story. Thank you so much for the compliment, I really appreciate it. **Bluejolteon:** Thanks, glad you love the fluff and no problem for the dedication. Figured you deserved it :-), and no problem with reviewing late, I understand, better then not reviewing at all. And I'm feeling much better, thanks for caring :-)

**Okay, this one is for my mother, who inspired me to beat the odds, always be curious and keep fighting for the hopeless causes (and to whom I'm still am nervous about sharing my writing with :-) )  
Love you mommy!

* * *

**

Ron was bewildered by Kim's advance, unsure how to proceed in this nameless circumstance. The two companions had been on thousands of missions together and Ron was sure if he could piece together any rational thought in his mind, there would be countless instances when he'd seen Kim sporting less. But how much of her figure was showing wasn't of concern to the male occupant of the room. Kim had elected of her freewill to penetrate his vicinity in her current state. This wasn't a professional operation- not anymore- she wasn't working, thus changing hastily in plain sight wasn't necessary.

Neither had spoken a word since Kim's admission to his thoughtful domain. Ron allowed his eyes to pursue each curve of her body, from toe to head. As his eyes reached the oversized bath towel supplied by the motel, Ron allowed his thoughts to shape a virtual image of what lay beneath. They worked their way slowly up to her shoulders, where wet strands accumulated at the base of her collarbone. Finally, the two friend's eyes met casually from across the vast expanse.

Ron felt himself rise slowly, pushing himself up from the cushions where he had nested. Coming to his full height, Ron gazed wonderingly at Kim, uncertain whether to maintain his journey or retreat. Kim didn't fall back or move closer, just observed him, eyes curious and vaguely hinting of amusement. Ron took this as a cue- it was still his move. Like any well-calculated chess player, Ron surveyed his options. Only one maintained the outcome for which he had been yearning.

Continuing with slow, deliberate process towards his friend, Ron choked down his trepidation. Kim was finally responding to his deliberate movements. She progressed on a path parallel to his. After a few moments, the two confronted each other, not more then a hand length away. Ron tried to speak, but he had no voice. He was at a loss as to how they would proceed.

Kim gently reached forward, taking Ron's hand within her own. It was warm and slightly damp to his touch. Each of Ron's fingers gently fell into place between Kim's. Carefully, dreading the moment their contact would fade, he lifted the joined hands between them. Kim smiled dimly, unsure of herself and blushed lightly.

It was vaguely disconcerting to be in control with her. Usually Kim directed Ron how to proceed. He realized that maybe he didn't know this Kim so well. He'd rarely met with this girl, the quiet, passionate teenager who commanded masses of broken hearts. She was a different person. She wanted a boyfriend, a family, someone to comfort her after tough missions. She deserved that.

With his left hand still twined with her right, he reached out with an unsteady hand for her right wrist. Small droplets of water guide Ron's hand softly up her arm. Beneath his touch, he felt Kim shiver with pleasure. Her eyelids dropped dreamily and his hand made slow deliberate movements along her arm. After a seeming eternity his attention turned towards her hair. It dripped meaningfully down her chest into her cleavage, begging him to follow.

He gently lifted a large strand lying solitary on her shoulder and brushed it backwards with calculated intent. Her eyes shot open and met his and his hand continued its route. His body was out of control, imitating their predecessor. He took another step closer to Kim- she tilted her head slightly and Ron dropped his forehead smoothly against hers. Her body pressed against his; seeking comfort and finding, she fit him perfectly. Ron's eyes searched hers; for truth, compassion, friendship… his heart pleading to find love there as well.

Ron allowed every feeling he had for Kim to surface. Using his eyes as a channel, he opened his inner soul to this girl he both knew so well and had barely met. Kim's gaze searched him, evidently looking for the same proof. After a moment, she seemed to have all the proof she needed, tenderly pulling herself from his imagined grasp. Just as Kim's head tilted slightly back, allowing him the opportunity to pull her lips to his, a long ringing pulled the pair back to reality.

"BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP" the Kimmunicator chanted interrupting the seemingly perfect moment.

The sound stunned both Kim and Ron, causing the later to jump backwards slightly, tripping over his own heels. He caught himself, however barely. Pulling himself upright, longing for Kim to have overlooked his reaction. Her gaze was on the device laying on her disused bed. Ron felt his gaze drawn to it as well. The ultimate symbol of why they could never be together, the device that pulled them back to their real lives, real social statuses and real destiny.

Ron collapsed on his bed in despair. 'What are we doing? We have the perfect friendship… what's worth risking that?' Seeking Kim's gaze to reassure him, he saw both his question and the answer in her eyes. It was worth risking because he loved her. He couldn't live without her. It was worth the risk if it meant he could spend one more night with Kim resting peacefully in his bed. _It's all worth it._

Kim's thoughts echoed his own. _I love him? When did this happen?_ As Kim questioned her sanity, she realized. Ron was the one person who never had and never would hurt her. He loved her, if only as a best friend or something more, he loved her. He was thoughtful and sweet and her opposite in every way. He was everything she wasn't. 'I love him...' The thought didn't scare Kim as much as it had.

As Kim's head promised her heart to tell him, the Kimmunicator beeped again, seemingly annoyed at being ignored. Ron smiled tenderly; they had to answer the call of civilization. This could wait. He would wait forever for her. Kim looked down at her outfit and tossed the Kimmunicator to Ron. She did not want to explain to Wade her current attire. Resigning to find appropriate clothes, Kim rustled through her book bag.

Ron took a deep breath, trying to look normal. "Hey Wade", Ron almost sung out to his young friend. He was not reassured by the worried look on the geniuses face. "What is it?" Ron uttered- afraid something terrible had happened.

Wade looked unsure, "Ron, I don't know what's happening but there's an emergency at your house. Your mom was freaking, I could barely understand a word…" Wade's voice dropped off; usually he was more aware of situations then this and did not like being kept in the dark.

Ron's eyes searched for Kim to reassure him. She had dropped the clean shirt from her bag and was staring right back at him.

* * *

Okay, sorry all, again I've written a short chapter with a sudden ending. My muse has a thousand ideas a minute. Don't worry, nothing too bad happened to Ron's family. I don't feel like making this a sad story. Anyways, hope you liked it.


	5. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Title:** Original Girl  
**Author:** Trillian42  
**Author's Notes:** Alright, since Jezrianna2.0's review was practically daring me (in a good way) in her review to rewrite this, after consideration, I agree. Not my best chapter, so with some help from Jez and Will, I've re-written chapter five. Please Read and Review!

**Jezrianna2.0:** Thanks, glad you liked the tension. I didn't particularly try to use big words, that phrase came to me, but I know what you mean. I think the chapter continuation is okay, but I see how it's a bit sketchy. Half of the time, he was thinking back. Thanks for the advice. **Darkcloud1:** Glad you're liking the story. LOL, thanks, I talked it over with my muse ;-) **Blue Hippo:** LOL, I know, but that kid has amazing timing, eh? Nothing's wrong with the Ron's family… had to add some tension, you'll have to wait and see… **Sand Lord:** Glad you think its romantic. I'll try to keep writing for you. Hope you enjoy it. **Ranger117:** Hehe, on a roll? That is so awesome. Thanks, I think I do know where it'll end. I am enjoying writing this, thank you :-). **Warprince2000:** Glad you like it. **Triaxx2:** LOL, I guess your right, a little goof… maybe it was curled from steam? LOL, Sorry about that. Glad you liked the initial reactions though. **JMAN2.0:** Glad the suspense made you want to keep reading. Hope you all aren't to disappointed by it. **Classic Cowboy:** Thanks, pleased to hear you like it. Chapter length is something I've been worried about, so good to hear the size is appropriate. **Salimoo:** AI know what you mean, I kind of don't want the story to end either. When I do, It'll defiantly be open for a sequel in the future. Thank you so much for commenting. **Fuzzie Muzzie:** LOL, love your enthusiasm. Thanks. **Campy:** Thanks, I agree. Sounds like a plan. **Willk1989:** LOL, thank you so much. I really appreciate your support. It means the world to me. Thanks so much for adding me. Hope I can live up to your appreciation. **Mysterioso1:** Glad you think its good. Don't worry. I don't feel like making this a sad story. **Manchester Black:** LOL, I'll defiantly try to keep the story moving. Glad you think I can write romances. Appreciate it! 

**Additional Author's Note:**All my loyal reader; I'm sorry this has taken like a week to update… I had some problems at home. I'm sorry if I upset anyone with the ending…but enough of my endless ranting… to the story! 

**This one's for my first love. Times may change, but I'll always love who you were. **

**

* * *

**

The Kimmunicator dropped to the floor with resounding silence. 'A problem at Ron's? What could have possibly happened?' Kim knew it would be her responsibility if anything happened to Ron's family. She immediately held herself responsible for the crisis at hand. If Ron wasn't aiding her in their endless quest, his family wouldn't be at risk.

Ron's eyes were on her, probing her, seeking comfort. The Kimmunicator lay in disregard on the floor. Wade had apparently either disconnected or busted as the device displayed a black monitor. Ron looked so hopeless, not that Kim blamed him. She knew from experience what a scared call from home meant.

Reaching for the Kimmunicator at his feet, Ron ineffectively punched buttons on the small device, trying to gain a link to Wade, and hopefully his mother. Taking a deep breath and accepting the fact that he wouldn't be able to get on touch with Wade for a while, his arm dropped gracelessly to his side.

"Ron…" Kim began, unable to piece together any advice to help her friend. Ron looked so unsure of himself… it nearly broke Kim's heart. Kim was about to surround him with a loving hug when the sound of a helicopter was heard outside. From the sound of it, the transport was hovering above their domain, prepared to deliver them home. Ron turned to the window, questioning the arrival of their saviours. Kim took the opportunity to quickly change into her uniform again.

Within a minute, a strong knock on the whitewashed cracked wooden door shook Ron back to reality. Sending a feeble glance back at Kim, he noticed she had hastily changed. Ron quickly scolded himself for drifting off into his psyche while preparing for a mission. Taking a deep breath, he answered the door. Before Ron stood a short German man, about half his height, wearing a slightly comical Hawaiian t-shirt and sandy coloured shorts.

Looking past Ron, the man's gaze met with Kim's, who smiled flawlessly at the small man in the door. "Mr. Von Braun, thank you so much for picking us up." Kim replied with practiced courtesy to their curfew home. Although her words we strong and confident, her legs shook wildly and she felt breathless. Kim couldn't stop worrying about her second family.

"Oh, It's no trouble Miss Possible, It's the least I could do after you saved my restaurant patron from that poisonous seventy foot octopus." The short man replied kindly, ushering the two from their room. Ron quickly turned back into the room and saw Kim holding his duffel. Smiling weakly but gratefully, he grasped the pack in his hand and threw it over his shoulder, following Kim. Kim's heart broke inaudibly, looking at her best friend's seemingly hopeless grimace.

Gently reaching for Ron's hand she seized his hand with care-- it was cold and clammy to her touch. Thankfully, his eyes met hers, seeking comfort and fulfillment in her soul. Meeting his gaze, Kim continued along the dimly lit hallway behind Mr. Von Braun. Ron shot his best friend a sorrowfully smile and squeezed his hand in hers again. Suddenly the two companions were assaulted by the early morning sunlight. Squinting, they hurried towards the streamline jet waiting in the parking lot.

The sun beat radiantly on the seemingly endless body of water to their left, creating a reflecting the clear brilliance of the sky above. Kim's soul begged for just a few more minutes of serene beauty before returning home, but Kim's head denied her heart. She had to get home, she had to be there for Ron.

A staircase fell lethargically to reach the ground just as the three arrived. Mr. Von Braun hurried up the boarding ladder without hesitation, followed by Kim, who had gently released Ron's hand to walk up the narrow flight of stairs. Mr. Von Braun wasted no time showing them where to sit for the return trip.

There were two linked chairs, scarcely used but with a small rip on the upper right chair. Kim gazed checked the small compartment. Satisfied with their ride, she and Ron took the adjoined seats as the plane got ready for liftoff.

Kim tossed a fleeting look at Ron next to her, who was finally escaping his self-pity. Kim was at a loss as to how to comfort the blond boy beside her. Lost, baffled and worried, he looked so much older and mature then she was used to. Ron looked ready to cry, so unsure—Kim didn't blame him. She slid an arm around his shoulders and he shot he a perplexed glance. Pulling him to her, Ron laid his head on her shoulder and pulled his arms around her waist.

"Kim… I'm scared" His voice broke and Kim was lost as to how to help him.

"It's okay Ron, I'm here. It will be okay."

"Do you think everything's going to be okay?" Ron asked, pulling from her embrace to question.

"I'm sure everyone is fine. Your mom freaks over everything. She probably just saw your history test mark" Kim answered with a smile gracing her face as she joked with her best friend.

"Funny Kim" Ron retorted as he pulled her close again. "As long as I have you, everything has to be okay. You can do anything, right?" It was a rhetorical question but Kim answered regardless.

"Absolutely, everything will be fine."

Suddenly Ron tensed and whispered to Kim, almost afraid "I think I broke the Kimmunicator…"

"I know Ronny," Kim answered; calling him by the name she had called him early in their friendship. "It's okay".

Ron seemingly took her words for the truth as she felt this body melt back into hers. She pulled him closer, wanting to hold him until everything in the world was okay. He was so sweet, so pure and innocent. He didn't deserve this.

So the two friends laid together the rest of the trip, Ron with his hands gently grasping her waist, head resting on her shoulder. Kim had one hand on Ron's back and the other gently caressing his short hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Mr. Von Braun glanced back and smiled imperceptibly at the two friends. He'd always known there was something there.

Turning to the pilot next to him with a playful laugh, held his hand out, palm up. "You owe me $20.00 Geoffrey".

"Yes sir" Geoffrey responded with a goodhearted laugh. Urging the pilot to increase their speed, the man opened his briefcase to do some menial paperwork.

* * *

Within an hour, the jet had reached Middleton airspace. The plane began a graceful decent to the earth, the pilot guiding the ship with practiced ease. The Geoffrey proceeded towards the coordinates of Kim Possible's sidekick's home as requested my her webmaster. As the jet touched down, Mr. Von Braun peeked into the connected room behind the cockpit. He saw the two were in the same position as before and beamed knowingly. Sitting up straight, pretending not to see the friends he shouted back, "We have arrived in Middleton, Kim Possible." 

Kim looked up and released Ron carefully from her arms. Kim nodded her confirmation with a grateful smile, a composed affirmation, and quick thanks. Mr. Von Braun assured Kim anytime she needed a ride, he would be more then happy. Kim wholeheartedly thanked him for the speedy return home. As soon as the boarding ladder had descended, Ron was off the plane.

Kim was about to race after him when a loud sound interrupted her. Her Kimmunicator laid in disregard on the seat next to her, apparently mislaid by Ron. "BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP" the Kimmunicator screamed, apparently offended at being damaged. Without thought Kim jumped from the ramp and clicked the answer button.

"Wade? I thought the Kimmunicator was broken." Kim looked perplexed.

Wade looked nervous and slightly irked. "Hey Kim. Ya, I fixed it, just took a while. Anyways, I think I know what's up with Ron's family…"

Kim was hopeful. Wade always figured out what the emergency was. Kim was already mentally preparing herself when Wade's voice interrupted her thoughts "… but you're not going to like it."

Curiously Kim glanced at the screen when suddenly from Ron's house his voice burst out in an earsplitting tone "YOU CALLED WHY?"

* * *

Okay, a little rewritten. Hope you enjoy the 'new chapter five' version better. giggles Can't wait till you all see what my cliffie was... someone's going to kill me, I know it! ;-) 


	6. Sweet Surrender

**Title:** Original Girl  
**Author:** Trillian42  
**Author's Notes:** Alright, this will be the final chapter of ORDINARY GIRL. Don't worry, I might make a sequel later (if you all ask nicely and review ;-)with some helpful comments). This was a lot of fun, thank you all for reviewing! You guys make my day! 

**AkaOkamiRyu:** LOL, no, I'm sure you wouldn't abandon me Kim. I'm glad you like my story so much and thank you for caring, I appreciate your friendship. Hope my next story will live up to this one. **Salimoo:** I know, I'm not usually one for cliffie's. Hope the rewrite of ch5 keeps you satisfied. Thanks for reviewing. **Sand Lord:** LOL, I know, evil of me to end with a cliffie, and take so long to update. Hope you enjoy the final chapter. **Warprince2000:** Thanks, I appreciate it! **Willk1989:** Glad you enjoyed the emotion Will. Thanks, I appreciate that you think I have talent. **Jezrianna2.0:** Hope you're a little happier with the chapter 5 rewrite. Let me know if anything pops out as wrong. Appreciate the review. **KPR:** Thank you so much, I appreciate it. **Kemiztri:** Glad you liked the Ron and Kim holding each other scene. I won't give away the ending, but the answer lies one scroll down ;) PS: Love your new name ;) **Triaxx2:** I know, so evil of me to leave it at that. **PadfootsNoxed:** Glad you thought so. **MikaSono:** LOL, Wade always calls. And in my stories, he always has amazing timing. Sorry, I think I'll end it. But if I write a sequel, the first chapter will be dedicated to you :-) **CelestialTime93:** Great? Well thank you. I appreciate the review. **Charizardag:** LOL, thank you. I read one of your stories but I'm not familiar with the characters. Well written regardless though.

**Alrighty, this final chapter is dedicated to my little cousins, who helped inspire this chapter. Love you boys :-)

* * *

**

Last week on Ordinary Girl:

Kim was hopeful. Wade always figured out what the emergency was. Kim was already mentally preparing herself when Wade's voice interrupted her thoughts "… but you're not going to like it."

Curiously Kim glanced at the screen when suddenly from Ron's house his voice burst out in an earsplitting tone "YOU CALLED WHY?"

* * *

Kim leapt down the boarding ladder onto Ron's front lawn. Waving back to Mr. Von Braun, both Kim and the jet took off in different directions. Racing into the familiar home of the Stoppable family she found Ron hugging his mother, who seemed fine.

Ron pulled out of his mother's grasp and ranted at her "MOM! What were you thinking! You scared Kim and me out of our minds!" Frustrated he fell onto the sofa. Kim thought she heard Ron under his breathe mutter a quick "Figures, had to call me for the hard mission…" Kim looked confused at Ron and his mother. Evidently she had missed something. Ron's mother was carrying a briefcase and a light coat and heading towards the door.

"Love you Ronny, be good with them" and with that, Ms. Stoppable was gone.

Kim shot a confused look at her best friend. Ron grinned amiably and gestured at the stairs. "Oh you'll soon see KP." And as predicted, two blurs had rushed past her and were climbing onto Ron's lap. Looking to her best friend, Kim saw he had two small children sitting with him. They were blond, and besides the gender difference, the two bore a striking resemblance to Ron. They appeared to be around the age of Kim and Ron when they had met.

Ron scooped the smaller of the two into his arms. The older girl just wrapped his arms around Ron's legs and looked curiously at Kim. Awkwardly walking towards Kim, Ron nodded to the small girl on his arm. "This is Lyndi, my little cousin" he offered as explanation.

"I'm t'ree!" the small girl said proudly, playing with her braided ponytails, which were wrapped with small green ribbons. Ron smiled at the little girl before placing her beside her older sister.

"Yep, she's three. And that's Harmony" Ron explained, "her big sister- by two years but still" he explained, dropping to his knees. Kim looked surprised at the arrival of the two. She knew of the girls but as far as Kim knew, the two lived in England and hadn't visited in months. "And this is Kim" Ron enlightened his cousins.

Lyndi played with her braids while looking up at Kim, as if sizing her up. Kim sunk to the girl's height, following Ron's lead. With a smile, Lyndi turned to Ron. "She's pretty".

"She sure is sweety" Ron answered without thinking. Kim blushed gently as her eyes met Ron's. She was surprised to see him blushing as well. Their exchange was broken by Harmony, who was pulling on Ron's sleeve.

"Ron! I wanna play"

"Ya! Play!" Lyndi insisted, pulling Kim towards the back door.

Rising to their feet, Kim followed the two girls outside. Ron leant over and whispered "I know you can do anything, but trust me, these two will push the threshold," into her ear. An hour later Kim knew Ron was right.

* * *

_I'd take Drakken any day over this, _Kim thought as she collapsed into an armchair on the deck. The two had amazing energy, and while she was sure they'd fall asleep once within reach of their pillows, the two showed no sign of slowing down. What surprised her most was that Ron was still going. This was the second break Kim had taken from the endless running in circles, dodging Harmony's water gun. She was already soaked, not nearly as soaked as Ron, but he kept throwing himself in the way to save Lyndi from a face full of water, so it didn't really count.

Watching the three run around in circles reminded Kim of the dream she had earlier at the motel.

* * *

It was late afternoon and she was in her backyard. The sun was bright and the wind was cool and refreshing. Sitting on the deck, Kim was watching Ron run through a sprinkler with two small children trailing him. A boy and girl. Twins, or so she thought. They both had her eyes, but the boy looked like Ron in every other respect.

Laughter filled the backyard. Kim sipped a lemonade and laughed along with her family. She'd never been so happy. Ron suddenly headed towards her, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the sprinkler. She pulled back, pretending she didn't want to follow him into the water.

Scooping her up in his arms, Ron carried her towards the sprinkler and their laughing children. The water fell around the two like tinsel and ribbons on New Year's Eve. Kim laughed and Ron dropped her to her feet. Water running over their bodies, Ron reached for her lips with his own. Responding instantly, she melted into his arms, and kissed him passionately. Pulling away after a few moments, they laid their foreheads together. Ron whispered a loving confession to her that was nearly lost the deafening laughter of their twins. "Love you Kimmy"

* * *

"Kim… KIM!" shouted Lyndi, waking Kim from her daydream. The little girl grabbed her hand and pulled Kim back toward Ron and Harmony. "Kim. Ron's gonna get us! Help." she pouted. Just as Kim was about to ask what the small child meant, Lyndi was swept away by Ron, who spun her a couple times before dropping her with care to the ground and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Ron lent back and the girl scrambled to her feet. The girl laughed rambunctiously and raced back towards her sister. "Can't get me Ron" she insisted with self-assurance.

"Oh really?" and with that he chased the little girl around a large oak tree. Kim laughed as Ron caught the girl again. Obviously the two had played this game before.

"No fair Ron! Kim has to play too!" Harmony called from her hiding place behind another oversized tree, insisting the game be played right.

"You know Harmony," Ron began with a playful smile on his face, "I think you're right"

Kim giggled and ran over to the far even of the yard with Lyndi opposite Ron. "Just try it Stoppable" she challenged. Ron confidently rolled up his sleeves, symbolically dedicating himself to her capture. "Oh come on Ron? Am I supposed to be afraid?" Kim joked laughing with Lyndi and Harmony.

Without warning Ron launched himself at the three girls who scattered instantly. Unfortunately, Kim wasn't used to running with young children and skidded to a halt almost instantly to avoid crushing the two.

As Kim turned looking for another escape route, Ron closed on her. She raised her hand is mock surrender. "Okay, I give up".

But Ron continued towards her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted his friend and swung her in a circle, not unlike how he had done with the girls. Impulsively, he dropped her tenderly to the ground, reaching for her stomach and tickling her again.

Kim was lost to continual giggles and gasped at air as Ron's assault continued. "Ron come on! I surrendered" Kim managed to pant out.

"True." Ron replied and moved his hand from her exposed bellybutton. Lifting himself above her slightly he reached up and wiped a lock of hair out of her face. Kim wordlessly begged him to continue. "Love ya KP" Ron confessed to her.

Kim's heart exploded in delight. 'He loves me!' "Love you too Ron" Kim answered. She meant it. Kim loved Ron more then anyone else in the world. Accepting her words and taking them to heart, Ron lowered his lips slowly towards hers, giving her plenty of time to break it off.

Kim's lips rose slightly to meet his. They connected with electricity. Ron's lips were soft and moist, perfect and amazing to kiss. Reaching for his head, she pulled him closer to her, willing to spend the rest of her life in his embrace.

'I may not have an ordinary life,' Kim thought to herself, _but who wants to be ordinary when you can have this?

* * *

_

And I'm done! Anyone have any problems with this chapter and I'll fix 'em. It didn't turn out exactly the way I thought it would but my muse has a mind of her own. Anywyas, thank you for reading Ordinary Girl, and I hope you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it for you.

Read and Review with suggestions on how to improve!

And keep your eyes open for Ordinary Girl II 


End file.
